A Second Chance
by Hazor19825
Summary: A killer, a monster, a terrorist. Alex Mercer was all of that. And he was tired of it. A second chance presents itself to him in the form of a half-elf, a new world and a new life. But all is not as pleasant as it seems. Halkeginia stands at the brink of disaster. From one war to the next how will this unlikely duo face the challenges to come?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero.

A Second Chance

Chapter 1

"Whoa." Tiffania breathed.

"Impressive is it not?" Julio smiled at her display of amazement.

The massive church came into view as their carriage crested the ridge separating the docks and the city.

"The Varutori Basilica…" Louise whispered, she pressed her face against the glass window of the carriage."Built by the Founder's son himself 6000 years ago in honor of his father. It has since become the centre of the Brimirist faith and the capital of Romalia... It's every bit as amazing as I thought I would be."

"The depth of your knowledge is impressive Louise. Indeed it is a magnificent sight. One befitting of you no?"

Louise blushed at his praise.

Saito narrowed his eyes at her coy response. "This is nothing. Back in my world we have buildings so tall they could reach the clouds."

"Oh hush you." Louise brushed him off with a wave, too engrossed admiring the church to rebut him.

Saito huffed and crossed his arms. The reason for his apparent disinterest clear as day to Tiffania. She giggled to herself as she watched Saito's little display of jealousy, hiding her smile behind a hand.

She caught Julio looking at her. He gave her a conspirative wink, his different coloured eyes making the simple action so much more charming. They shared a silent laugh as Louise and Saito continued to bicker without regard for their audience.

A rough bump signalled their entry into the city as their carriage crossed from the worn and travelled dirt road to the well paved cobblestone streets.

As they watched the city shops pass by from the carriage windows Tiffania summoned the courage to ask the question that had been bugging her the entire trip.

"Erm... Mr Chesare..."

"Please," he held up a hand, "call me Julio. After our little escapade in Galia I'd like to think of us all as friends."

"Then... Julio." Tiffania wrung her hands. "Why were we called here?"

"Ah I see... I suppose it's only natural for you be curious about that."

"I mean I understand why Louise is here. I mean she is a void mage. And Saito is here too because he is the Gandalfr." The words tumbling from her mouth, her sense of inadequacy making her reveal more than she'd like.. "But I'm just a half-elf. I only left my hometown for the first time last month. I mean I'm a nobody. I'm just..."

"Tifa!" Louise exclaimed in horror. "Is that really what you think?"

Tiffania looked down at her feet, unable to meet the hurt look Louise had. She hadn't mentioned it before because she knew this was how they would react. But she wanted to know.

She felt small and warm hands clasp hers.

"You're wrong Tifa. You're not a nobody. You're our important friend."

Tiffania was shocked to see the tears in Louise's eyes.

"Yeah! Even if you are just a Tifa, you're our Tifa." Saito piped up.

Louise swiftly stomped on his foot at his unintended insult.

"_What was that for?" _Saito hissed in pain.

"_You idiot. Think before you speak next time." _Louise whispered back.

"_What do you mean?"_

As they descended into their usual quarrel Tiffania chuckled, less because of them but rather at her own inferiority complex. It suddenly seems so insignificant.

Tiffania's heart swelled and she felt a lump in a her throat. For her whole life she had lived in the shadows, detested by both man and elf alike.

For her to have such friends... Was beyond anything she could have hoped for.

"Thank you... It means a lot to me."

Louise gave a humourless smile. "Besides, nobody was a much as a Zero as I was." She said self-deprecatingly.

Tiffania's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. No wonder Louise seemed so affected by her words. "Louise I didn't mean to..."

Louise shook her head to cut her off. "No, it's not your fault." She blinked hard to clear her tears and stared at Tiffania with a determined look. "What I want to say is that things happen for a reason. Mine just took 17 years to reveal itself. I'm sure yours will too soon."

"Louise..."

"It is not my place to divulge any information. I will leave that to those who called you here." Julio gave a reassuring smile. "But I share Louise and Saito's not shortchange yourself Tiffania Westwood. There is more to you than you think."

Had Tiffania been in a little less emotional perhaps she might have thought deeper as to the meanings of his words, but as it were she nodded wordlessly, wiping away at the tears that formed without her knowing.

"Now then! To lighten up the mood allow me to personally give you all a tour of the capital!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julio checked his pocket watch. "We've arrived on time. Perfect."

They had spent the entire morning touring the city in the carriage, the priest taking great pride in showing his guests the splendours of his home.

The carriage slowed and came to a stop.

"This is where we get off ladies and gentleman. I do hope you enjoyed the sights the capital had to offer."

"It was a pleasure." Louise said.

Even Saito who had earlier been sulking had been won over by the charms of the city. "It's amazing! It's so much more beautiful than Tristain. The buildings looks brighter, the streets cleaner and there's plants everywhere!"

"Saito..."

"Not that there's anything wrong with how Tristain looks." He hastily added.

Julio laughed. "I shall convey your compliments to the city's planners. Come now. We should be going."

He opened the carriage door and stepped nimbly to the ground. He turned around and offered a hand. "Ladies first."

Louise graciously accepted his help with a short bow.

"Tifa you going?" Saito asked.

"Give me a second." Tiffania replied.

"Alright then." Saito got off leaving Tiffania alone.

Tiffania reached behind her seat and pulled out a white broad brimmed hat. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the cloth. A familiar pang struck her heart.

_Matilda..._ The hat had been the last thing she received from her. The older woman had been like a sister to her. She had her quirks and would often disappear for months on end before reappearing with money. Tifa didn't resent her this though, it was the only way she and the orphans she cared for had survived for all those years. But it didn't stop Tifa from missing her every time she left.

Though she had Louise and her friends... They just weren't family.

_I wonder how you are now dear sister._ Would she feel happy for her now?

She pulled the hat on, making sure that the broad rim covered her pointed ears. There was no need to worry, Matilda could take care of herself.

Stepping out of the carriage Tiffania's eyes widened as she took in the church in all its glory. The sight she had seen from the Ostland and the carriage didn't do it justice.

Up close the main building was easily 30 stories tall, demanding awe through sheer size alone. Breathtaking mosaics dominated the lower half of the building, the familiar pentagon- the symbol of the church proudly displayed over the main archway. Intricate arches and spires completed the upper half of the church.

Tiffania's mind reeled at the sheer amount o of effort it would take to construct such a behemoth even with the help magic.

"This way please." Julio held out a hand .

Saito and Louise were not immune either, standing there dumbly until Julio repeated himself.

As they made their way to the church Tiffania felt uneasy as the thronging church goes stopped and looked at the unusual party. She nervously tugged on the rim of her hat. If anyone here found out she was an elf…

She felt reassuring warmth on her shoulder. She turned to look at Saito. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

_I'll protect you no matter what._

The pledge that he made on the Ostland came to her mind and she smiled her thanks.

Patting her once again on the shoulder Saito sped up to catch Louise and the two broke into an animated discussion.

Tiffania smiled to herself. She felt happy for the two, they were perfect for each other despite what they themselves might think. If she had her own familiar what would it be like?

The door to the main entrance opened and the party was ushered in to the reception hall. Rows of pews lined the massive chamber and a red carpet extended from the entrance all the the Pope's seat, behind which the wall was beautifully adorned with good and jewels with exquisitely crafted stained glass depiction of the Founder overhead.

A familiar figure waited at the end.

"Your highness!" Louise squealed the moment she spotted the figure.

Princess Henrietta, Regent of Tristain turned at the sound of her voice. "Louise! Saito! Tiffania!" She greeted them with a broad smile. Turning back to her attendant she hurriedly whispered a few words. The priestess nodded and left.

"Henrietta."

"Your highness."

Saito and Tiffania greeted the princess.

Henrietta received Louise with a big hug. "I'm glad all of you could make it. I hope your travels treated you well." She ruffled the small girl's hair. "You always did get sick easily Louise."

"Your highness!" Louise pouted. "That was when we were kids. The trip was fine. Besides the Ostland was fast enough that I didn't feel anything."

Louise reluctantly separated from her oldest friend. "Your highness if you don't mind me asking why did you call us all the way here? We could have just visited you when you returned to Tristain."

Tiffania thought she saw a flicker of unease cross Henrietta's face.

"There's something we wish to ask of you. Both you and Tifa." Henrietta replied, her tone serious.

"Me?" Tiffania said in surprise.

She exchanged questioning glances with Louise.

Louise asked. "'You said 'We' your highness? Who else is involved?"

"That is something that I think you should hear directly from his mouth.".

The attendant hurried back into the room and whispered into Henrietta's ear.

"Ah I believe he should be arriving now."

Tiffania could hear the echoes of footsteps coming from the inner chambers .That could only mean...

"Hey Louise. You okay?" Saito asked.

Tiffania turned to see a worried Saito shaking Louise by the shoulders. The petite girl's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. "B-b-by h-he you can't mean..."

There was only one person who could elicit such a response from Louise and the others, one person that Louise couldn't stop talking about the entire trip on board the Ostland.

Henrietta's only reply was a small smile.

The echoes faded as the figure finally stepped into the audience chamber.

Louise knelt, no, rather she dropped to her knees dragging a surprised Saito with her.

"Hey what!"

To her left and right Princess Henrietta and Julio knelt in a fluid motion.

Tiffania hurried to do the same, lowering her head and eyes as the others were doing. In hindsight it was obvious who had called them judging from the location, but Tiffania couldn't begin to fathom why _he_ of all people had summoned her.

"Please rise. I wish to greet all of you as equals." A soft and calm voice greeted them.

Tiffania raised her head.

_He's young._

That was the first thought that came to Tiffania's mind. The young man that stood before her was barely older than her. He wore long flowing robes of purple and red that matched his blonde hair perfectly. In his hand was an intricately crafted staff

"I dare not your holiness. I am but a lowly member of the church." Louise murmured.

"Do not belittle yourself so Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Third daughter to Duke de la Valliere and Karin the Heavy Wind. Hero of the battle of Albion. Wielder of the Void. Please, I insist you stand."

"H-how did you know that?" Louise asked even as she followed his instructions.

"The church has been monitoring you very closely Louise. Ever since your little incident with Forquet."

"Stalker." Saito whispered and earned a viscous jab in the ribs as a reward.

"Indeed so Saito Chevalier de Hiraga. I must apologize first that we had no intention to I intrude on your privacy. I am also aware that you are from another world. As you can imagine the church has a vested interest in anything to do with the void."

"I understand your Holiness." Louise bowed her head. "I am flattered to worthy of such interest."

Vittorio turned to Tiffania. "Miss Westwood."

"Yes!" Tiffania squeaked. She squirmed under his gaze, it was gentle yet strong and Tiffania found herself unable to look away, such was the strength of his charisma.

"I thank you for coming today." He continued, not noticing her unease. "I understand that you spent your entire life in the village of Westwood, only recently leaving at the request of Miss Valliere and Princess Henrietta. Allow me to introduce myself then. I am Vittorio Severe. I am also known as the Pope of Romalia, Saint Aegis the Thirty Second."

He paused.

"And wielder of the void."

"What!" Both Louise and Saito exclaimed. Henrietta merely stood by with an amused look on her face.

"As are you."

"Eh?" Was all she managed.

"WHAT!" Louise practically shouted.

Tiffania's mind reeled. She was a void Mage? But she wasn't even human. Was that even possible?

"It is the truth. Miss Westwood though you do not have a familiar yet your spell of Oblivion is more than enough proof. And as for myself, Julio is my familiar."

On cue Julio stepped forward and removed the glove on his right hand revealing the familiar runes etched onto the back of his hand.

"Just like mine..." Saito whispered.

"I am Windalfr, the Flute of God." Julio said. "I apologize for keeping this a secret the entire time."

"Do not blame him, I specifically ordered him to keep it a secret." Vittorio said,

"Even if it's true." Louise began uncertainly."For three users of the void to appear at the same time..."

"It is unprecedented. But not unexpected. The priests of Romalia research into the Founder's magic is deep and they have uncovered evidence that the Founder split his magic into four before his death, though the reason remains yet unknown." Vittorio explained.

Henrietta finally spoke up. "We know that this has come rather suddenly but this brings us to the matter on hand. His Holiness is holding the ceremony celebrating the third anniversary of his ascension next week. We wish for the two of you, Louise and Tifa, to participate in the event as priestesses."

"Priestesses!" Louise exclaimed. "That's too much of an honour!"

"Wait a second." Saito interjected. "You mentioned four."

"You are correct Saito." Vittoria answered. "The purpose of this is to lure out the remaining void Mage. And though I loath to do so... Convert him to join our side. I believe you have some history with him. The fourth void mage is none other than the King of Gallia. Joseph."

Tiffania stiffened at the name of the mad king.

"You can't be serious!" Saito argued. "He...!"

Vittorio held up a hand to silence Saito. "I understand fully what he has done. Murder of the previous King of Galia. Turning the queen mad. And making your friend Tabitha work as his lapdog in the hopes of restoring her mother's sanity. Believe me when I say I wish as much as you to see justice done unto him."

"But in light of the calamity to come... As leader of a nation I must put the greater good first."

"Calamity your holiness?" Louise questioned even as she tugged at Saito's ears as punishment for his rudeness.

Vittorio exchanged glances with Henrietta.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that yet Louise. Please trust us on this." Henrietta answered apologetically.

Louise nodded at her friend's words.

"The four void mages have come together in one generation. And as the prophecies have foretold a great disaster will be soon in following. As void mages it is our destiny to lead humanity in the dark times to come and we shall bring victory to our people. So then Miss Vallere and Miss Westwood. Will you assist me? We will become the saviours of humanity."

A memory, unbidden, seemed to leap into Tiffania's mind as he said these words. A memory from her lost childhood, a relic from the past. A story her mother used to tell her before she passed away.

_And when the four demons of void converge, the land will burn and the rivers will run red -_

"-about you?" Louise was asking

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Tiffania replied honestly.

"I asked if you're helping as well. You will won't you?"

"Umm..."

"I've already agreed to help." Louise pressed.

"Hey Louise... You shouldn't pressure Tifa like that." Saito said.

"I'm not pressuring her." Louise rebuked. "Am I Tifa?"

"No..."

Louise was looking at her with such expectant eyes. It was only natural. She was being asked for help by her idol, the pope himself, it was no surprise she wanted to help so eagerly.

Tiffania wanted to help as well, if not for the Pope then at least for her friends.

"Alright then." Tiffania caved in.

She couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiffania glanced down at the blue ring on her finger, the sapphire gem glittering softly.

_"This is the ruby ring of the wind. I want you to have it Tifa." Henrietta plucked the ring off her own finger._

_The princess had called Tiffania to her room in the middle of the night._

_Tiffania's eyes widened. She knew what the accessory meant to the princess. "Henrietta! I couldn't possibly..."_

_Henrietta forced it onto Tiffania's palm, closing Tiffania's fingers around it. "As the only traceable living member of the Albion royal family and as a void mage it is your birthright. "_

_"But..." _

_"May it give you the strength to face the challenges to come as it did for me." The princess's tone was final._

Strength... She needed to become stronger if she wanted to be of use.

Vittorio had been extremely eloquent, but Tiffania just couldn't shake the feeling of unease she had. But her friends trusted him so she would trust their judgement.

"Miss Westwood?" A familiar voice called out.

"Professor Colbert?" Tiffania spotted the balding teacher approaching her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some matters to attend to." He indicated the stack of books and parchments balanced precariously in his arms. "Shouldn't you be in your room Miss Westwood?"

"Oh. Her highness wanted to pass me this." Tiffania held up the ring for Colbert to see.

His eyes narrowed. "I see Her Highness has seen it fit to pass l that ring to you." He studied her carefully. "So... You're a void mage as well."

Her surprise must have shown on her face. Colbert chuckled. "If you keep your mouth open like that something will fly in."

Tiffania snapped her mouth shut. "But how did you know professor?"

"After Miss Valliere's eventful summoning last year I've spent much of my time researching on the void. Much of what I know are speculations and rumors but what I do know is that that ring is part of a set of four rings that belonged to the founder himself that was given to the various noble families as proof of their linage."

Tiffania stared at Colbert, he had always been a bumbling eccentric teacher in her eyes. There was much more to the professor that she had known.

"Well I must be going now Miss Westwood." Colbert made to walk around her.

As he passed her he added. "I don't know what the Pope told you and Miss Valliere but whatever you're getting into, please stay safe."

"Professor!" Tiffania said as a thought struck her.

"Yes?"

Tiffania took a breath to steady herself. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She felt almost giddy at the possibility.

"Professor can you teach me how to summon a familiar?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Summon servant isn't that difficult a spell. Concentrate and call out your yet-to-be-seen familiar from your heart." Colbert instructed.

"Yes professor." Tiffania said.

She stood in a clearing in one of the church's many gardens. She drew her wand and prepared to perform the spell.

She was excited. But at the same time nervous.

Louise had Saito. And Vittorio had Julio. Even Joseph had that weird woman Sheffield.

Would whoever she summoned like her? Resent her for dragging him from his home? Assuming it was a person which was likely given the previous examples. But what if he rejected her as his master?

"Calm down Miss Westwood. There's no need to get so stressed."

"What?"

Colbert chuckled. "You looked just like Miss Valliere when she did her own summoning ritual. Just relax and perform the spell just as I told you and everything will be fine."

Tiffania took a deep breath, just realizing how fast her heart was beating. "Alright professor. I'm ready."

She pointed her wand in the air, drawing upon her willpower.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood."

She would by happy with anyone. All she wanted was for someone to confide in, to share her burdens.

"Pentagon that governs the five powers."

Someone who would understand her. Someone that would be to her as Saito was for Louise.

"Summon the familiar that's bound to me."

And so Tiffania poured all her hopes, feelings and willpower into the spell. She felt the magic surge through her wand.

And a green portal opened up over her head.

What would come through?

Above them a very familiar explosion rang out. Followed by a very familiar screech.

"_SAITOOOOOO!"_

Tiffania glanced up in time to see the blast cloud expanding across the awning of the tower next to her. Two shadows jetted out of the cloud. One flying parallel to the ground and the other heading downwards. Straight towards her.

As the figure approached rapidly she made out a boy in a blue and white jacket.

"Saito?"

Her view of him was blocked as he drew closer, obstructed by the green portal above her head.

A dark shadow emerged from the portal.

"_Levitation!" _She heard Colbert cast.

The next thing she knew she was on her back. Her body groaned in protest at the sudden impact and change in position.

There was a heavy weight on her chest. She glanced down to see Saito resting on her, his descent slowed down just in time to prevent the two of them from smashing into pulp.

"Saito?"

Was he the one she summoned? It couldn't be possible. He was already Louise's familiar. But... He had emerged from her portal didn't he?

A heavy footstep.

A shadow cast over her.

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_Xxxxxxxx_

**A/N**

**Hey all Hazor here. It's been a long time since I've written anything and I apologize. The army has really sapped up a lot of my free time and brain processing ability. **

**Some of you might know me from my other fic Infection in Halkeginia and for those of you who are new perhaps you would like to check it out.**

**This was an idea I've had for over a year but only just found the inspiration to write. Please let me know what you guys think. **

**I've decided to start this from the first episode of ZNT F. I will primarily be using the anime up to that point as canon history for the sake of convenience, although I may include several elements from the light novel. I will follow the anime for a few chapters before I diverge, (which means no crazy void mage eating dragon sorry!) since the author passed away before he could finish the LN ending, hence I will be taking artistic license and writing my own.**

**It's been months since I've written so any comments, suggestions and even criticism are greatly appreciated. **

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one of A Second Chance and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero.

A Second Chance

Chapter 2

"What I want to know..." Vittorio began darkly, pacing across the raised floor. "Is how some thieves managed to break into the secured vault of one of the most if not the most protected in Halkeginia." His voice easily echoed in the empty audience chamber designed to hold hundreds.

Before him one man knelt trembling, he wore the white cloak that all Romalian nobles wore, the gold trims indicating a rank of a Marquis. Sweat beaded his forehead and the cloth on his back was almost see through, as soaked in sweat as it was. He was a portly man and each tremor of his pudge coincided with the sharp click of Vittorio's heels against marble.

From where she sat Henrietta frowned, it was a disconcerting sight; a man old enough to be her father was acting like a timid mouse towards a man barely half his age. Kneeling beside him was one other noble. He had the look of a soldier, a Viscount by rank, and though he wore grim looks he did not appear as concerned as the trembling Marquis.

"Your holiness I -"

"Making a fool of our forces and escaping with one of the Founder's very own artefacts."

Vittorio continued, ignoring his attempts to plead his case.

"I-"

"And the only resistance that they faced was in the form of a second year student and her familiar who, might I add, are also my personal and very important guests."

"But-"

Vittorio finally stopped pacing and rounded on the hapless minister, eyes blazing. "But what Marquis Valois? Head of the Paladin Corp?" The title seemed to hit the Minister like a hammer blow. "But _what_?"

Henrietta watched the proceedings silently. She was impressed. And she was terrified. The man she had become accustomed to had been warm and gentle, but the man she saw before her now... For the first time she was glad she had never had to go against him.

The young Pope's tone was clear and his message wasn't lost on Henrietta. For Valois' sake she hoped he was smart enough to shut his mouth before he made things even worse for himself.

But still the Marquis grasped at straws.

"Your holiness I beg you to understand," he implored. "With the recent restructuring of our defence forces I just don't have enough men to cover the entire palace." He turned to the man on his left. "Viscount Artois here can account for that."

"Artois?" Vittorio addressed the young noble.

"Yes your holiness." Artois acknowledged. "As Marques Valois said we are indeed suffering from a manpower shortage. As such patrols had to be reduced."

"Exactly your holiness!" Valois dabbed at his forehead. "So you see-"

"However." Artois added. "I and several other captains had made repeated requests for assistance from other units."

"Artois you-!" The Marquis made to silence him only to shrink back at a glare from Vittorio.

"Which were however ignored. Instead he chose to busy himself with the nightly ministrations of Lela and Madeline."

At the names of his favourite courtesans all anger vanished from his face, replaced with an expression of mortification.

Henrietta's face burned at the Viscount's bluntness while beside her Agnes clicked her tongue in disgust.

"I see. I understand the situation now." Vittorio mused. "As the dear Marquis seems so terribly preoccupied perhaps a change in leadership would do the Paladin Corp some good. Artois are you interested?"

Henrietta's eyes widened. Replacing Valois with a noble two ranks his junior? This was a clear overstepping of hierarchy.

The proclamation managed to draw life out of the man. "Your holiness!" He objected.

"Is there a problem?"

Valois sputtered, "Such an arrangement is unacceptable. I have never been so insulted. For a Marquis to answer to a Viscount... The other nobles would never allow it."

Vittorio rubbed his chin. "Yes... That might a problem..." He clapped his hands and smiled. "I know! Valois you are hereby demoted to the position of Earl." Ignoring the sputtering noble he turned to the Viscount. "And you Artois are hereby promoted to the rank of Earl and appointed head of the Paladin Corp. Do you accept?"

"Gratefully your holiness. I will do my best to meet your expectations."

Vittorio nodded, pleased. "The two of you are dismissed." Vittorio sat back on his throne. He would not entertain anymore pleas.

Henrietta saw the smug gleam in the new Earl's eyes. Politics were a part of her daily life as regent but moments like these always disgusted her. Like sharks drawn to blood they were sure to strike while their target was wounded. As she heard a harrumph come from besides her she knew her Captain felt the same way.

Standing up and bowing the two left the audience chamber, one with much lower shoulders than the other. Once the heavy door slammed shut Vittorio let out a sigh and let himself sink into his throne. Exhaustion washed over his face and he gratefully took the flagon Julio passed to him.

"Dealing with the nobles is always so tiring." Vittorio groaned.

"Someone has to do the dirty work." Henrietta agreed.

"That is certainly true Henrietta. That is certainly true." He chucked and took a healthy draught from the flagon, gasping as the rich wine burned his throat.

"Was that really alright?"

"Hmmm?"

"Treating Valois like that. That might come back and bite you one day."

Vittorio waved a dismissive hand. "Oh there were some others that did try. The rest learned soon enough."

His casual manner which he mentioned his dismissal of his senior nobles unnerved her. How could one run an administration that way?

Vittorio inclined his head towards her. "You do not agree." It was as statement not a question. He sloshed the contents of his flagon, thinking. "I find that the younger nobles are more… amiable to the reforms and policies I create. More so than the old guard at least. Their cooperation more than makes up for their inexperience. A mutually beneficial partnership so to speak."

"Her highness has always been soft hearted." Agnes spoke up. "Your handling of the nobles was most impressive your holiness. I have long advised her highness that a stricter approach would be more effective."

"Oh hush Agnes. You know that style doesn't suit me." Henrietta complained.

"Precisely why they step all over you. If you had been more forceful then perhaps you could have helped Prince -"

"Agnes!" Henrietta silenced the Musketeer with a bark before freezing, stunned at the ferocity in her own voice.

"Yes. Like that." Agnes finished.

Vittorio said nothing and merely sipped at his flagon. Something for which Henrietta was extremely grateful for.

There was a more pressing issue to address after all.

"Has there been any information about the break in?"

Vittorio waved to Julio who reached into his robes and drew out a roll of parchment. Presenting it with both hands he bowed, "Our intelligence unit has identified the thieves. They are members of a group known as the Gallian Knights. An elite subunit of the Gallian covert forces."

Henrietta glanced at Agnes. Meeting her eyes the auburn haired soldier shrugged. Neither had heard of them.

Accepting the parchment she unrolled and scanned the report, eyes widening as her read. "The great fire of Ortopello. The incitation of peasant revolts in several Romalian territories. Not to mention several assassinations."

"And that is only in Romalia alone." Vittorio added.

Henrietta raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently they were also behind the recent conflict between the Von Zerbst and Vallières among other things."

Henrietta's eyes widened. If these allegations were true Gallia had quite the gall to interfere with another country like that. She would have to have a word with her own Minister of intelligence when she returned. But as it stood their actions were worrying.

"These... Gallian knights. Does Joseph intend to declare war?"

Vittorio swirled his cup thoughtfully. "For what reason that mad king has stolen the founder's mirror I do not know. But we should assume that he has set some plan into motion." He took a sip. "We will proceed as planned. It should be enough to sway him to our cause."

Henrietta felt a ball of unease grow in her but said nothing. She had no better alternative.

She broached the other matter on her mind. "So... What do you think of Tiffania's familiar?"

Vittorio didn't reply and for a moment Henrietta thought he hadn't heard her.

"He was... interesting."

The answer was so non-commital she resisted the urge to click her tongue. She couldn't shake off the feeling the familiar gave her. The moment their eyes met a shiver had crawled down her spine. Even now the grin he had given her when he noticed was fresh in her mind.

"Are you referring to when he went right up into your face?"

Vittorio chuckled. "Yes there was that." He took another sip. "He's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" He had been disconcerting, creepy maybe even scary. But dangerous?

"Tell me Henrietta. Have you ever been in a battle?"

"I have duelled many times-"

Vittorio cut her off with a wave. "No. An actual battle. With people killing each other left and right. You see there are three types of people on the battlefield." He raised his fingers, ticking them off as he spoke. "One. Those who are unable to kill at all, even if the enemy lies before them. Two. The largest category most people fall into, those who dislike killing but do it because it is necessary. And three-"

"Those who enjoy killing and feel no remorse in doing so." Agnes murmured, finishing his explanation. "I never took you as someone who experienced battle before your holiness. I am most impressed."

Vittorio tilted a head at her praise. "Exactly. And he fits into the third category."

"If he is so dangerous then why did you let him go with them into the city?" Henrietta slammed a fist on her armrest. How had she not noticed? Her best friend was wandering the city with a murderer.

"I have faith."

"Faith?"

"The founder would never gift us something we can't use. The best course of action is to ensure he comes to our side as soon as possible."

The unshakable and absolute faith in the Founder was clear in his tone.

For the first time Henrietta wondered if he was every bit as mad as Gallia's king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Trust me he said. I'm good with directions he said_." Louise muttered darkly.

Saito cringed. _"Look I said I'm sorry. It's not my fault that every street in this blasted city looks alike. I mean who paints every building the exact same colour?"_

_"I'll have you know that some of the buildings you see have stood since the city was founded. You just insulted millennia of history you uncultured dog!"_ Louise whacked the back of his head.

_"Hey! What was that for! And I thought we were past that dog business." _

_"That was until you proved yourself stupider than a dog!"_

The entity known as Alex Mercer trailed behind them, watching the squabble play out before him. He was a sentient, walking, talking virus that had murdered thousands. And yet here he was listening to the incomprehensible quarrel between a couple while a second girl walked besides him, casting furtive glances only to turn away when he looked. The sheer absurdity of the situation was almost enough to make him laugh. Almost.

Pushcarts were set up on both sides of the street while still leaving ample space to walk down the middle. Putting aside the fact that everyone was dressed in clothes befitting a medieval convention it almost seemed normal. Until he scrutinised the wares being sold at one of the stalls. Were those eyeballs?

The now familiar twin moons in the sky were a constant reminder that he was no longer on Earth. Though the scientists in him screamed it was impossible, everything pointed to the contrary.

From the green portal that brought him here, to that bald man's levitation spell and the candle-less flames these people were so fond of, they could only be described as 'magic'. And since he had personally seen to the destruction of BlackWatch the possibility of this being an elaborate ploy was null.

As Louise and Saito continued to quarrel Alex frowned. He knew nothing of this world, he couldn't speak their language, he couldn't read their characters and he didn't know a single damn thing about how their magic worked.

Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for others. He had a 'cheat' for finding out things he didn't understand. And that was what had him somewhat confused. Usually he would have just consumed the kids and that old man without a second thought but something had stayed his hand.

He was glad he had though. It turned out these kids were wrapped up in some seriously important shit judging from the people he had been brought to meet, so he wouldn't consume them, not just yet. He cast a look around. He might just sneak off for a snack though.

"_Well then why don't you lead the way?_"

"_Fine then how hard can it be - Hey! Watch it!_" Louise cried as someone bumped into her.

The motion was so subtle, so practised that anyone would have missed it. Any human at least.

Louise brushed her skirt. "_Seriously people these days have no manners._" She paused, patting her pocket. Her eyes widened.

"_Thief!_" With that Louise took off, pushing her way through the crowd. "_Stop!_"

He might not understand their language but he was sure as hell he knew what she just shouted. It was strangely comforting to know that the same scum existed here as they did on Earth.

He watched as Saito shouted more gibberish before taking off after her, pushing through the crowd that formed in her wake. Deciding that following them was the logical course of action Alex made to follow only to notice that Tiffania hadn't moved.

A small boy dressed in ragged clothes had her skirt grasped in a dirty fist, tears leaving clean streaks on a face covered in grime. His words came out in between sobs the she spoke to him in a soothing voice, stroking his hair as she tried to calm him.

Her expression changed from worry to shock and distress as the boy spoke. She cast a glance at where the pair had run off before glancing at him. Her brow wrinkled and coming to a decision she gestured to him with a raised hand, palm facing him, the universal signal to wait before running off with the boy who led her down one of the alleyways lining the street.

Like hell he would. He made to move off after her. Besides, someone had to save her ass. A random boy appearing with a sob story right after you were separated from your companions? It took a special breed of compassionate idiots to fall for it so easily.

He kept a distance from them, remaining far enough to be unnoticed as they went, the boy leading them through the winding maze that was the back streets. Reaching yet another fork in the path he sent out a hunter pulse. Right it was.

He studied the dirty street. The grime on the wall and the trash that littered the deserted street didn't bother him. Portions of the street were mysteriously clean and the faint smell of ashes lingered over the stench of the trash. Someone had cleared the homeless living here very recently. For someone to go this far, it seemed something more than a simple mugging was about to take place.

They had all but left the main street behind, the city noise a mere buzz in the background. They were also far enough that any of the city guards wouldn't interfere. Alex sent out another pulse and paused. That couldn't be right. The girl was levitating.

Closing his eyes he focused on the image the pulse returned. There. Although the outlines weren't as clear as large objects like buildings and walls he made out the faint figure of a man holding Tiffania up by her neck. He grit his teeth and quickened his pace. One man stood beside the first while another stood further back, a smaller figure by his side, probably the boy. And a fourth man was… right in front of him.

Alex opened his eyes as a man with a sour expression rounded the corner. Seeing him the man jerked in surprise, hand shooting to his side and mouth opening to shout a warning to his companions.

"H-!"

A squeak was all he had time to release before Alex slammed a hand over his mouth. Alex idly noted the fear in the man's eyes before closing his hand, crushing the man's head like one would a can, a juicy bloody can.

Tentacles rippled out from his hand, wrapping around his skull and digging into the man's brain greedily, consuming it. As he did so the first of the man's memories began to enter his mind.

People liked to think of their memories as clear images. Files to be pulled out as and when they wished. But he knew better. He felt the memories enter as a jumbled mess of images and sounds tainted by the man's emotions. The first memory was always the most vivid. The fear he felt when the hand closed in over his face, Alex's face hideously distorted in his panic; the helplessness as he realised that there was nothing he could do to stop his impending death. Alex neither savoured nor detested the sensation, merely accepting it as a necessary part of the process.

Next Alex watched through the man's eyes, watched as he lay in wait to ambush the girl. The anticipation as he heard footsteps and voices. The satisfaction at the girl's shocked face when he revealed himself. The lust as he got a close look at the target and the disappointment when he was told to be the lookout. Alex cursed the fact that they were speaking another language, memories were already hard to process without being unable to understand their conversations, that would take a few more consumes. Still he knew that there were 3 more men, 2 commoners and one mage, and he knew they wanted to kill her. That was all he needed to know.

Alex opened his eyes, quelling the memories as they receded into the past. His tentacles continued to devour the rest of the man and his clothing while he was processed the memories. He couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

The sword clattered loudly against the ground. The metallic clang sounding unnaturally loud.

_Ah._

_**"**__What was that? Theodore!" _A gruff voice called out.

Dragging out the genetic material he had just consumed Alex let his body shift, becoming shorter and broader. His hood dissolved and brown scraggy hair hung loose tickling his fat nose, clothes morphing to mimic the coarse fibre cloths that most commoners seemed to wear here.

Satisfied with the disguise, 'Theodore' peeked his head around the corner and raised an eyebrow in a sign of inquiry, not trusting himself to speak yet. He'd more than likely end up croaking nonsense.

Alex took in the entire situation in a glance. One of the men was walking towards his position, hand on his sword's hilt though not drawn yet. The second mercenary was holding the girl against the wall by her neck. Her feet dangled inches above the ground, unmoving. Her eyes were closed and her complexion pale. Symptoms of asphyxiation. If he wanted to save her he had to do something immediately. He glanced at the robed man furthest from him. The mage would probably be the greatest threat but going for him first would give the other two a chance to kill the girl.

Seeing him the man stopped and released his grip on the sword. He spat out several words, irritation clear in his tone. Those were the last words he spoke as Alex crossed the distance between them in a single bound, driving a fist right through his chest and pinning him to the floor before consuming him.

He got up slowly, letting the warm liquid drip from his arm. He knew the effect this would have on the rest; after all he had experienced it over a thousand times. The last mercenary had drawn his sword, choosing to let Tiffania drop to the floor in order to have his metal toothpick between himself and the monster stood before him. Behind him the mage had his wand drawn, face ashen while the boy cowered behind him. Alex grinned, their attention was on him. Perfect.

"What did you do to him?" The swordsman cried, blade visibly shaking. "You… you monster!"

Alex sighed as let the disguise go, reverting to his original appearance. He just had to be called a monster right after learning their language didn't he. The man's face turned to one of horror as he watched his friend's face morph into a mass of tentacles. Fear overtook him as he let out guttural cry and charged forward, fully intending to impale Alex through the chest. Sidestepping his charge easily Alex 'lightly' tapped his knee with a foot and heard bone snap. The man fell on the ground screaming in pain. As he struggled to push himself up Alex stomped on him.

A monster eh?

Alex felt his skin ripple in irritation as a bright orange light filled the alley. He glanced up to see a glowing orange ball gather at the end of the mage's outstretched hand. The man's attack had given the mage the time he needed to cast a spell. The blazing fireball shot from his wand directly at Alex.

They didn't know a true monster until it stared them in the face.

Alex let his right hand shift, becoming larger while his fingers lengthened, taking the texture of metal. He raised the clawed appendage and blocked the fireball, feeling the heat hit and disperse, leaving not a single scratch on him. He had taken javelins and tank shells to the face. If this was all this world's mages could do he was sorely disappointed.

"Is...Is it dead?" A small voice asked. The residual smoke cloud obscured their vision of him.

Alex grinned. With a kick he shot out of the smoke and with his normal hand grabbed the mage by the front of his robes and before the mage could even blink, tossed him in the air. His arms flailed helplessly and his legs pumped, trying to find something, anything to grab onto. For a moment he hung still in the air, before plummeting. He never got to reach the ground as Alex raised his clawed hand and slashed downwards, bisecting and consuming the mage.

He eagerly sifted through his memories. The mage proved to be the most informative of all. He was obviously better educated than the other ruffians and gave Alex an overview of their social structure, the basics of their faith, the fundamentals of their magic. His eyebrows rose as he learned the girl's race. Now this was interesting.

A retching sound reached. He turned to see the girl, elf he corrected himself, hunched over, spittle dripping from her mouth. The fireball must have been enough of a stimulant to wake her. Alex groaned mentally. He'd deal with that later. He looked down at the boy who was sitting on the floor, still staring at the blood stains in shock, the only remaining evidence that three grown men had existed barely a minute ago. He grabbed the boy, lifting him up. The boy did not react, too scared to move. Alex sniffed and scowled as a foul smell wafted up.

"Stop!" A hand grabbed his arm.

Without meaning to Alex flinched, his skin tingled where her flesh had touched him. It was an unfamiliar sensation. It had a long time since anyone touched him on their own will. Tiffania released him when she realised what she was doing, jerking away. She stepped back and lowered her eyes, "He's just a child." Her voice trembling but didn't falter.

"So?"

She blinked. Probably thinking that was reason enough. "Can't you just let him go?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. Was she really this naive? "Is it worth it to risk your life for them? They think of you as a monster, a demon. Something to scare their children into behaving."

"I… I understand that most humans view me as nothing more than a monster… But I have friends who don't. Those that you met earlier for example. And back home… I have a dozen children just like this kid who see me as their big sis, nothing more and nothing less." She took a deep breath. "I suppose what I mean is that they only behave this way because they know nothing about me."

Alex cocked his head at her explanation. It was surprisingly well thought out. "... An understandable deduction. But." He shook the boy who whimpered again. "That isn't stopping him from running off and getting his other friends or even the guards from coming after you and me."

Tiffania wrung her hands, she began to speak but hesitated. "Then... then if he didn't will you let him live?" She finally said.

An interesting choice of words. "What do you mean?"

"I can alter memories. I'll make it such that he forgets everything today."

Alex raised an eyebrow. Memory altering magic? Nothing in the mage's memories spoke of such a miracle. But then again he had just been transported to another world, who was he to question what was and wasn't possible.

He held the boy out, indicating that she should start whatever she intended to do. There was nothing to lose after all.

He entertained the thought that it was just a ploy to get him to spare the boy but as he watched Tiffania he decided to reconsider. Drawing her wand she closed her eyes, an expression of supreme concentration creasing her smooth brow. She began to chant.

It was more song than spell, vastly different from the chant the fire mage had used. A haunting melody of a language he didn't understand even with his newfound knowledge. Unknowingly Alex found himself drawn into the song,

It was beautiful, more beautiful than any song he had ever heard, and as he listened he felt an unfamiliar emotion welling up within him. Memories he had buried deep within him welled up, his 'first' meeting with his sister, her unquestioning acceptance of his real self, and her death as he stood by unable to lift a finger. Was it sadness, loneliness?

With a snarl he ripped himself from his reminiscence. Was this all the spell's doing?

The song came to an end and the boy's expression became blank, eyes dull and staring into nothingness. Lowering the boy back to the floor he looked around in confusion, eyes passing over them without a sign of recognition. The boy turned and trod off without a word while Alex watched. Well blow him away, it worked.

Tiffania collapsed on the ground, legs giving way. Her breathing was ragged. Willpower depletion his memories explained to him. When the boy vanished from view he asked, "Why would you go that far to save him?"

"He did nothing wrong, only what he was taught."

Alex snorted. "I've killed many for less."

"Are you going to kill me now?" There was no fear in her voice.

Alex stayed silent for a moment. "Why didn't you just use it on me?"

"I... I didn't think of that."

Was she an idiot? He sighed. Maybe he was getting soft.

He raised a hand and she closed her eyes only to open them again in confusion as she felt something soft on her head. She reached up to feel it. "My hat?"

He turned away. "You'll need it to hide your ears right?"

"B-but weren't you going to kill me?" She looked absolutely bewildered.

"When did I ever say that? I think I'll stick around for a while" He paused. "Oh. But if you tell your friends about what happened you know what to expect."

She gulped at his threat.

"Now are you going to follow me or just stand there like a gaping fish?"

"O-oh right." She scrambled to get up.

They went back the way they came, retracing the path they took. They walked in silence, Alex leading the way while Tiffania trailed behind, too afraid to stand beside him but also to afraid to run away. He couldn't blame her though.

If he was going to stay with her he would have to break the ice. But how in the hell was he supposed to do that? He laughed out loud at the sheer absurdity of it. Here he was, a walking, sentient viral weapon capable of wiping out this entire city with ease and here he was worrying about how to talk to a girl.

The laughter must have startled Tiffania who jumped at the unexpected sound.

"Alex."

She squeaked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"My name. You can call me Alex."

"Alex... "She rolled the foreign name on her tongue. "I'm Tiffania. Tiffania Westwood."

The conversation died at that and they walked in silence once again. He wasn't very good at this was he? Just as he was thinking of saying something else, it was Tiffania that broke the silence, "What… What are you Alex?"

Alex stopped walking. What was he? He was a killer, a monster, a terrorist.

He grinned. "What am I? Your familiar of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**

**Hey all. Hazor here. It's been a while. Sorry it took so long. I must have started and stopped writing like a million times in the last few months. It's really hard to find the time and energy and motivation to write in the army. **

**This chapter took especially long as I rewrote it several times, changing the scenario and even then rewriting each change from different perspectives. Even now I'm not very satisfied with the way it came out but I figured if I didn't upload it now I never would.**

**Feel free to let me know what you thought about the chapter. Any parts you liked or any parts you felt I could improve on. **

**As always thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
